Kirby X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Kirby series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Note for Kirby transformations, see Kirby/inhale transformations. Super Smash Bros. January 21, 1999 Kirby Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. features from the Kirby series: *1 playable character *1 stage *2 items *2 music tracks Kirby Kirby is one of the eight starting characters in Super Smash Bros. with his appearance from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Special moves: *'Netural: Inhale': Kirby inhales an opponent into himself and can either spit it straight out or copy his or her (unless it's another Kirby) neutral ability for as long as Kirby can hold it. Although Kirby had the ability in Kirby's Dreamland, the copying ability came later in Kirby's Adventure. *'Up: Final Cutter': Kirby draws a sliver blade, jumps into the air, and falls quickly, releasing a blue "wave" projectile forward if he lands on a solid surface. The move is based on one of the cutter ability's moves in Kirby Superstar. *'Down: Stone': Kirby turns into a stone figure which can cause damage when falling on others. The move is based on the stone ability in Kirby's Adventure. Palette swap: *'Pink Kirby: 1P': Kirby's classic colors. *'Yellow Kirby: 2P (Dream Course)': Based on the second player, Keeby. The color could be a reference to Beam Kirby *'Red Kirby: 3P & Red Team': The color could be a reference to Fire Kirby. *'Blue Kirby: 4P & Blue Team': The color could be a reference to Ice Kirby. *'Green Kirby: Green Team': The color could be a reference to the original Gameboy screen or Plasma Kirby. Dream Land Kirby and Ness's home stage, is based on the Whispy Woods boss fight in Kirby Superstar. Even Whispy Woods is an obstacle who blows a big gust of wind at anyone in front of him. Also, Dream Land can be seen in the background along with King Dedede and Bronto Burt. Items Items based on the Kirby series and their respective artwork from the game are: Maxim Tomato A recurring item from the Kirby series, when picked it restores 100% of the character's health. This also happened in its original appearance. Star Rod A recurring item from the Kirby series, when picked up the character can use it as a battering ram and shoot stars off of it. Music Tracks *'10': A fast-paced remix of the "Gourmet Race" Theme from Kirby Super Star, heard on Dream Land. Both the music and the stage were reused in Melee. *'20': The victory fanfare of Kirby is an orchestration of the shortened "Stage Complete" theme heard in general Kirby games. Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Kirby Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee features from the Kirby Series. *1 playable character *3 stages *4 items *17 trophies *5 music tracks Kirby Kirby returns from the previous game and is once again a starting character. His look has been upgraded for the new console, but he doesn't resemble his look in any specific game. His palette swaps are the same as the previous game, include a white skin of him resembling his appearance in Kirby’s Dream Land for the Gameboy. His moveset is the same with only minor changes, such as a fiery Dash attack. Like every other character, he now also has a Side Special Move: Hammer. On the ground he is able to swing a hammer at the direction he faces, while on air, he is able to a vertical spinning attack. This is based on Hammer Kirby in which the hammer is almost identical to King Dedede’s. Stages The stage from the previous game can be unlocked, plus there are two new starting stages. Green Greens Like Dream Land, this is based on Green Greens level in Kirby. Unlike the previous stage, it is three floating islands connected by star and bomb blocks that fall in between. If the bomb block gets destroyed, the other blocks get destroyed. Apples can fall off from Whispy Woods, who can also blow a gust of wind from left or right (instead of only the one direction from the previous stage). Fountain of Dreams The stage has a similar appearance to Battlefield, except that the side floating platforms aren’t always even in height and the side of the bottom platform acts as a wall for wall-jumping. This seems to be based on the final level of Kirby’s Adventure under the same name where Kirby fights Nightmare. Past Stages: Dream Land The Kirby stage from the previouss game returns unchanged and is unlocked after completing the target test with every character. Items The Maxim Tomato and Star Rod return from the original game, plus two new items. Maxim Tomato Its design and use is the same, but instead of restoring 100 damage points, it only restores 50. Parasol Warp Star Trophies Music Tracks Category:Links Category:Type 1 links Category:Direct links